1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the typical image-display operation of an electrophoresis display device of the related art, an image signal that has been sent via a switching element to a memory circuit is temporarily stored at the memory circuit. Then, the image signal that has been stored at the memory circuit is directly fed to a first electrode. When an electric potential (i.e., voltage) is applied to the first electrode, an electric potential difference is generated between the first electrode and a second electrode. As a result of such an electric potential difference, an electrophoresis element is energized (i.e., driven). In this way, the electrophoresis display device of the related art is capable of displaying an image. An example of the electrophoresis display device of the related art is described in JP-A-2003-84314.
A static random access memory (hereafter abbreviated as “SRAM”) or a dynamic random access memory (hereafter abbreviated as “DRAM”), though not limited thereto, is used as a component that constitutes the memory circuit described above.
It is necessary to provide a sufficiently large electric potential difference between a pair of electrodes that sandwiches the electrophoresis element in order for the electrophoresis display device to display an image. For this reason, the power voltage requirement of the memory circuit is 10V or greater. Assuming that one pixel displays a certain color that is not the same as one displayed by another pixel that is adjacent to the above-mentioned one pixel, it follows that a certain electric potential is applied to a first electrode of the above-mentioned one pixel whereas another electric potential, which has a level different from that of the above-mentioned certain electric potential, is applied to a first electrode of the above-mentioned another pixel that is adjacent to the above-mentioned one pixel.
Therefore, a considerably large electric potential difference is generated between the first electrode of the above-mentioned one pixel and the first electrode of the above-mentioned another pixel that is adjacent thereto. For this reason, a leakage current (i.e., leak current) flows, via an adhesive (layer) that is provided/used to adhere the electrophoresis element to a substrate, though not necessarily limited to the adhesive (layer), between the first electrode of the above-mentioned one pixel and the first electrode of the above-mentioned another pixel that is adjacent thereto. Although the amount of a leakage current that flows in each pixel is not so large, the amount thereof that flows in the entire display area of the electrophoresis display device is not negligibly small, resulting in an increase in power consumption.
In addition, there is an adverse possibility that the generation of such a leakage current may bring about chemical reactions in the first electrodes. Therefore, the electrophoresis display device, if it is affected by the chemical reactions, has a high risk of degradation in reliability. As a solution to such a problem, it is possible to increase a resistance to chemical reactions if the first electrode is made of a material that is chemically stable and less vulnerable to corrosion, for example, if it is made of gold or platinum, though not limited thereto. However, disadvantageously, the production cost of the electrophoresis display device inevitably increases if such an expensive material is used.